Arthur's Sick?
by DaytimeFlowers
Summary: When Merlin woke Arthur this morning, he seemed sick... flushed, sweaty, panting...


**Warnings: Um, smut? Dub-con y, depends on how you look at it...**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Merlin said cheerfully as he opened the curtains. The blinding light streamed through the window and onto the still-sleeping form of Arthur.

Merlin's smile faded, and cleared his throat noisily, hoping that it would wake Arthur up. But still, the prince of prat-ness didn't register Merlin's presence. Sighing, Merlin tugged off the sheets, exposing Arthur's back to the cool air and revealing his toned body, a body\ he had grown much more familiar with but a few nights ago. The thought made him grow red in the face and he was a bit glad that Arthur couldn't see him from his position. Glancing over Arthur, he noticed that he was covered in a coat of sweat.

Frowning, Merlin hurried over to Arthur's side and tilted his face, which had been buried in the pillow, towards him. As Merlin touched Arthur, he gasped. His skin was burning and Arthur's face was red and flushed.

Biting his lip, Merlin scurried out of the room to get some water and a towel. Although there was nothing planned for the prince that morning, Arthur would have to do training with the knights in the afternoon and it would not be any good if Arthur came down with a fever.

Rushing through the hallways, Merlin hardly could slow down when he collided with someone.

"Oh, gosh, Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed as her empty tray of food clattered to the ground.

Blushing, Merlin said. "Sorry, Gwen!" He helped Gwen get up and picked up the tray. "Arthur is a bit sick, and I was in a hurry to get-"

Gwen smiled, "No worries, Merlin, I was just surprised. Anyways, Arthur's sick? Really, one small cold and it turns the entire castle upside down."

Merlin chuckled, "Well, if I'm lucky, he will be too sick to order me around."

Gwen nodded, "Anyways, I can get Arthur some soup right now. I'll bring it to his room once it's done."

Merlin waved her goodbye and then rushed to get the water and towel. He just hoped Arthur had not woken up when he was gone.

When Merlin made it back to the bedroom door, he heard some movement inside. He was about to open the door when he heard,

"Mer-lin..."

"Yes, sire?" Merlin said hastily, pushing open the door. His eyes widened at the sight on the bed. Arthur had turned over, showing his defined chest, which was rising and falling quickly because Arthur was panting. Merlin wasn't sure if the room had gotten warmer, or if it was him who had heated up at the view.

"M-Merlin." Merlin watched as Arthur's luscious lips moved slightly around his name. He gulped.

Softly, Merlin set aside the towel and bucket of water on the table then cautiously crept forward.

"Sire?" Arthur turned sharply at the sound of his voice and unconsciously licked his lips.

Suddenly a hand shot out to grab his wrist making Merlin inhale quickly. In a breathy voice, Arthur said, "Merlin... more..."

Arthur's hips thrust up, and it was only then that Merlin's eyes was brought away from Arthur's face and down to- oh, god.

Merlin's face went crimson as he saw the great bulge through the thin fabric of his pants, which was stained at the tip by a wet patch. Merlin's mouth fell open in realization about what was happening to Arthur.

Merlin winced when Arthur tightened his grip on his wrist impatiently. He repeated, "_More_!"

Merlin was pulled on to the bed and clumsily fell over Arthur's searing body. After scrambling to get into a more comfortable position, Merlin, embarrassedly, found himself staring directly at Arthur's hard-on with his mouth just a few inches away from it. He was breathing more heavily now, and Arthur shivered in his dream-state from the hot air enveloping his erection.

"Merlin- _Now_." Arthur's hand had moved from his wrist to tangling in his black locks and pushing his head down weakly.

Trembling, Merlin carefully pulled down Arthur's pants and Arthur let out a sigh of contentment with his erection being let out of its confines. Pushing away any logical thoughts from his mind, Merlin lent down, and let his red tongue slip out and slowly licked the head. Arthur threw his head back and pressed into the pillow and let out a throaty moan.

Encouraged by his reaction, Merlin lightly gripped his shaft as he licked up the pre-come that had gathered and then lathered the head evenly before taking the tip in and sucking slightly. Then he swirled his tongue on the underside and was rewarded by a gasp.

"Ah!" Arthur's head fell to the side as Merlin hummed over his erection and thrust up into his mouth. Taking the hint, Merlin took him further in and started to bob his head. His hands played with his balls, gently squeezing. It wasn't long until Arthur's seed shot out of him in white ropes only to be swallowed completely by Merlin.

In that moment, Arthur's eyes shot open, and stared down bewildered to see Merlin just slipping off of his spent cock.

And it was that same moment when the doors burst open with Gwen holding the soup.

The three, all blushing furiously, stayed frozen in that position. Breaking the awkward silence, Gwen spoke, "Um, it wasn't a fever after all? That's great, um. I'll go now."

With the lovely smelling soup in hand, she scurried out of the room off to ponder over the latest development.

In a deep, furious voice, Arthur said, "Merlin."

He looked up from his position, smiling apologetically. "Uh, technically, you _asked _for it. Sire."

In a blink of an eye, Merlin was under him. He coughed nervously.

Arthur tutted his tongue, "Now, what to do with you?"

His hands danced around Merlin's body, slowly reaching further down. Arthur's gaze was locked with Merlin, making Merlin feel naked. He gasped as agile fingers hooked on his trousers and pulled it down unhurriedly. Merlin took in every brush and scrape of the cloth on his skin making him shiver.

Arthur's head moved closer to his erection leaving wet, sloppy kisses in his wake. Merlin's pants heightened in anticipation however was quickly disappointed when Arthur veered to the left.

"You're such a tease." Merlin complained breathlessly. Arthur just smirked and sucked on the sensitive patch of skin of his inner thigh.

Then, to Merlin's delight, Arthur dragged his pants down with his teeth and attacked him.

Merlin let out moan after moan as Arthur took in his whole length, without giving him time to adjust to the intense pleasure. His toes curled at Arthur's ministrations and he felt the familiar heat begin to coil.

"Arthur! Arthur, I-" In that moment Arthur decided to pull back, making Merlin fall back on to the bed with a still aching cock.

Merlin whimpered. It wasn't fair! He had been so, so close. Merlin reached down to finish himself, but Arthur caught his hand.

"No time for that, Merlin. Now help me get dressed." He looked to Merlin who was sprawled pathetically over his bed. He watched with a smile as Merlin clenched his fists and tried to sit up only to draw in a breath and fall back down. He knew Merlin was fighting the strong urge to get to that sweet release.

"Preferably _today_, Merlin."

Merlin just looked at him helplessly, and struggled to get out of bed with his raging and painful hard-on. When he finally was on his feet, he fought the challenge of walking to Arthur, and winced with every step he took. He stumbled past Arthur to the closet, and leant heavily on the door of it while picking out clothes. He handled them awkwardly as he made his way over to Arthur, panting heavily.

"Ugh, Arthur-"

"No."

Biting his trembling lip, Merlin fumbled with putting Arthur's clothes on. When he got to doing the buttons of Arthur's shirt, it seemed hopeless. His clammy hands kept slipping and they were left standing there as Merlin attempted to work with the buttons. Merlin's erection dug into Arthur's thigh and Merlin desperately wishing he could rut against Arthur but Merlin knew that he couldn't. If he were to soil the newly washed clothes-

"So, have you learned your lesson then?" Merlin nodded eagerly. Arthur sighed. "Fine. You may finish yourself off."

Merlin stood uncertainly at the foot of the bed. "Uh, now?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Yes now, _Mer_lin. Were you expecting me to leave first?"

Embarrassedly, Merlin began to stroke himself, very aware of the blue eyes watching him. He allows himself to glance at Arthur, then immediately wish he hadn't as their eyes locked as he let out a humiliating moan. He collapsed on the edge of the bed and his heart began to race as he sped up. With a sigh he released his load on his bare legs, with some spilling onto the floor.

Exhausted, Merlin slumped then fell onto his back.

"Well done, Merlin. It is comforting to know that you're good for something." Merlin looked tiredly at Arthur who was smiling widely after his show. He then groaned as he saw Arthur's pants had gotten tighter.

"Come now, Merlin. We have all morning to play."

* * *

**Yep. That's it. O.o**


End file.
